Amor A Primera Vista
by kailee'Pattinson
Summary: Trata de EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA Entre Edward&Bella (OJO! NO ES DE VAMPIROS) ...Pero juntos tendran que pasar por muchos Lios &Momentos : Duros,Comicos,Amorosos,Enemistades&Amistades.. &Mas Cuando Bella se entera de que su Mejor amigo Jacob esta profundamente enamorado de ella , Al Igual que Edward ..&Jake&Edward haran cosas realmente locas por ella... Leeanla aver que tal..
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA ...**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Stephenie Meyer...Yo solo le cambie la Historia (NO ES DE ****VAMPIROS****)**

**Capitulo 1**

Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 18 años. Y ni idea de quién soy, en la escuela era alocada pero después de que mis papas se separaran me convertí en el silencio de la noche.

Mi familia está conformada por Mi mama, y Mi papa. Están separados. Ellos duermen en diferentes cuartos.

Vivimos cerca de Seattle a unas millas deWashington. FORKS un pequeño pueblo con población de 3120 personas , no muchas

Vivo en un Departamento ,Lo rentamos , ahora solo queda 1, y unos señores vinieron a preguntar sobre ellos tienen una enorme familia de , La mama , papa, unos 3 hijos y unas 2 hijas .

-Buen dia en que puedo ayudarles ?

-quisieramos información acerca de el departamento que rentan ….

Yo solo veía de lejos alas personas , subi rapidamente a el pasillo de arriba , y me sente encima de una pequeña mesa que sostenia el teléfono..

Yo no sabia lo que sucedia ….

NARRA EDWARD

Papa , Habia Rentado aquel departamento …. Pense … Iba a ser Totalmente Aburrido!

-Edward , se un buen chico y sube las maletas tuyas y de tus hermanos , ahora mando a alice y Rosalie…Dijo mi papa.-Lo que me faltaba…

-claro ,Respondi Seriamente …

Subi las escaleras & Emcontre Un pasillo …cuando Una chica Me hablo … quería ignorarla .,. pero era tan bella…

NARRA BELLA

Estaba escribiendo en mi diario cuando subio un chico con maletas por el pasillo creo que al final optaron los señores por quedarse.

-eres el nuevo botones que vino a salvar la maletas empolvadas del sotano ? , dije sarcásticamente

-no , dijo como simple respuesta .

-me llamo Bella, dije

El me dio media sonrisa …

-pues,  
con la magnitud de personas aquí es difícil recordar nombres , apellidos , edades , direcciones y/o teléfonos . dije sarcásticamente , pùes , en forks no habitan tantas personas

-pues yo puedo Recordar , mil nombres , apellidos , edades & direcciones soy muy convencional . respondio

-& los teléfonos ?, dije con una media sonrisa en mi cara . y el rio .

-nadie puede Recordar tanto , respondio con una sonrisa

-yo si , dije , y tu nombre?...(El se quedo callado ) ,aunque, no me lo quieras decir vas a vivir aquí lo escuchare , la edad ….. 18?

-17 .interrumpio

- hay una increíble Diferencia! , dije con sarcasmo,

-Edward , dijo con una Pequeña sonrisa

-Cullen , dije antes de que Edward pudiese decir una palabra.

- como supiste… dijo mientras me vio que baje la mirada asía sus maletas: PROPIEDAD DE EDWARD CULLEN…..

Caminamos asia la cocina y en ese transcurso platicamos.

-Si desde un principio sabias mi nombre ,por que , hiciste tanta platica . dijo muy ansioso.

-estaba aburrida no tenia nada que hacer .dije riendo

-y… yo te desaburro o que ?. dijo riendo

-no de echo tengo mas sueño que antes de hablarte , dije bostesando falsamente y riendo ala vez.

-jajhajha….&Porque…..

Antes de que terminara su pregunta , alguien vino de lado contario y choco contra mi y edward pues Edward, siento, tenia la costumbre de caminar de espaldas , al revés, y caimos , el ensima de mi & Fue increíble sentí su pecho justo juanto al mio , sentí mariposas en el estomago & simplemente el se me quedaba mirando a los ojos … &por mas que trataba de evitarlo … era imposible términos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos Mientras Note , el desconecto su mirada con la mia por un segundo … retiro su mirada para poder Observar mis Labios …Yo quede en shock simplemente me quede ahí .. justo donde estaba … Mirando su rostro .. su hermosos Rostro & Parpadeando cada que sentía la ocasión …. Creo que me estaba enamorando …¿Enamorando? Pero si hace unos pocos minutos que nos conocimos … Sera amor a Primera vista? …Yo no creía en eso .. pero ahora si…

NARRA EDWARD

Estaba encima de Mi … Tenia una hermosa Mirada .. que no pude evitar observar ..usaba un hermoso Brillo labial Color Rosa Simplemente sentí una enorme necesidad de Besarla …Pero En ese momento en el que nos fuimos Acercando para … Nose..Besarnos? … era extraño .. CABABA de conocerla &Ya iba a besarla Por Buena suerte….Mi hermana Interrumpio...

NARRA BELLA

-Ay! , lo siento mucho . dijo y nos ayudo a levantarnos , aunque estoy segura de que ni yo ni Edward quería levantarse de encima uno del otro .

-en serio no hay problema ,me llamo Bella ,dije .

-yo soy …

Quien será ¿?


	2. CAPITULO 2

**ESPERO LES AGRADE!**

CAPITULO 2

La chica parecía conocer a Edward pues antes de decir su nombre le sonrió a el !.. a Mi Edward! Sentí que me hervía la sangre…. Que mi pecho se comprimía … Después me calme & fingí sonreír .. Pero después esta chica se acercó a Edward lo abrazo …& Me puse Roja… 'esto no puede ser' me dije a mi misma…ESTOY CELOSA? ….Por dios ! …Edward se me quedo viendo & dio media sonrisa …. NOTO QUE ME HABIA PUESTO CELOSA?... pero porque….La chica interrumpió mis pensamientos y dijo:

-Soy Alice Cullen . Hermana de Edward. Dijo sacudiendo el pelo de Edward .

Uff….Me dije a misma dando un suspiro & Riéndome por dentro … 'Era su hermana ! ' jhajhajha Pero aun así no podía creer que me había puesto Celosa!

-Mucho gusto conocerte. Dije

- si , emm Edward ayudarías a tu , pobre hermana (lo dijo sarcásticamente) A acomodar las cosas del departamento? . dijo

Edward me vio , lo vi , nos reímos , y le dije.

-anda, se caballeroso, lo dije riendo.

-si claro como siempre… dijo sarcásticamente. los 3 reímos un buen rato .

ºººººUN DIA DESPUESººººº

NARRA BELLA

Me levante de un sueño Increible….Obviamente en el estaba Edward…Ahhh MI Edward…

Me había duchado&Arreglado Baje a desayunar,Pero antes Mi Madre me encargo dejarle Unos Panques que ella había preparado ala Señora Cullen…Cuando mi madre me lo dijo…Me emocione tanto!...Volveria a Ver a Edward!

Ya Estaba en la casa de ellos …Toque la Puerta &Abrio…. EDWARD!

-Hey!...que te trae por aquí…Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya sabes,Mi madre &Sus actividades Culinarias!..

-Pues,Pasa…Me dijo abriendo La Puerta

-Gracias,Sera Rapido…

-No,No hay prisa….Lo que te quieras tardar…Ami no me molesta…Ahh&Sientete como en casa,Dijo ..&Esque eso era lo que me enamoraba de el!..estaba Tan perdida en Mi Mundo de''Edward'' que …Me Tropece!...Pero por suerte …Edward me Alcanzo a Tomar..

Ambos Nos Miramos Uno al otro..Rapidamente ..me puse de pie..&Ambos Reimos

-Que Torpe soy..Dije –Casi Tiro los Panques!..

-No eres Torpe…

-(Interrumpiendo Emmet) Aquí el único torpe es el que llegue al Ultimo Alos VideoJuegos..Salio Corriendo&Edward le siguió el Paso…

Yo rei…&Me dirigi ala Cocina..

-buen día , tu , debes de ser Bella Swan . Dijo Esme la mama de Edward .

-emm si , mucho gusto ,Mi madre quiso que usted tuviera algunos Panques de los que ella Horneo , dije

- Awww…Muchsismas Gracias dile a Tu madre que estoy a sudispocicion para cualquier Receta! Dijo..

- Claro. Dije

- Si quieres…

-(Interrumpe Alice) Si Si Si Si! Quedate Porfavooor! Si?,Dijo poniendo carita de Perro..&Esque ella&Yo nos Habiamos hecho Muy buenas Amigas..

- No se si…..

Pero interrumpí porque recibí un mensaje de Mi mama de que quería que volviera a casa …

-Lo siento .. Gusto en conocerla… pero me tengo que ir….Lo Siento Alice..Pero..Te veo en la Noche..

Iba saliendo de su Departamento cuando…. DIOS! …..Me tropecé e iba a caer por las escaleras! … sentía un nudo en la garganta & Grite del susto… cuando sentí alguien tomando mi mano para evitar la caída ….era ….

NARRA EDWARD

Me desperté con La Sensacion de querer ver A Bella &Con una duda….Habia notado ¿Celos?De Parte de Bella?...Nah..Deben de ser Cosas Mias…

Ya aviamos hablado mucho Bella&Yo:

FLASHBACK

-(Haciendo Cosquillas)..Jhaja Basta..decia Ella

-(Parando)..Entonces en serio eres Muy ''Sensible'' ..jhajha,Dije.

-(Tomando Aire)..Pues ya ves que si ,Dijo entre risas..

-No..Sabes?...Creo que Aun no estoy muy seguro de Eso..(Volviendo a hacer cosquillas)

-jhajhajha Y-Ya Jhajha… P-Pa…. jhajhaja…. Para!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahhhh…Como la extrañaba..2 dias con ella … se me hicieron una eternidad…

Me levante de la cama ,me di una larga ducha con agua caliente..Me cepille los dientes ..me vesti..&Ayude a Alice a Acomodar las cosas en Los Cuartos…

Alguien toco la puerta….La Abri&Era-Era Ella …Con sus Ojos tan brillantes como siempre!

Hermosa…

ººº`PASA TODO LO DEMASººº

Estaba Jugamdo VideoJuegos con Emmet…Pero me distraje..

Vi a Bella en la cocina con mi madre..

Se veía Tan Linda …

Emmet se levanto Victorioso Hacia su cuarto Por que me había ganado en un juego de Lucha Libre por el VideoJuego…Yo Nisiquiera le di importancia..&Eso que siempre que pierdo pido Revancha…

Pero…Era ella..Me asia sentir como si…

Alice Interrumpio mis Pensamientos moviò su mano frente a mi Cara…

-Hola! Tierra llamando a Edward…Te estoy hablando Hermanito..No puedo con esta….Un segundo ..Un SEGUNDO!...Acaso mirabas a Bella?...Dijo Alice…'Perfecto! Ahora si que se había dado cuenta de que Me Gusta…Claro,Ya tenia sus sospechas ..Pero nada fuera de lo común..Ahora…Creo que estaba muy claro..Yo solo sonreí como respuesta a un ''Si'' para ella…&Un ''Es Hermosa no puedo dejar de verla por que mis Ojos lo suplican ..La amo'' Para Mi…

-Oh! Por Por dios! Edward …Enserio estabas Mirandola…Pero Mira esos Ojos! …Estan Brillando cada que la volteas a Ver!...

-Alice ,Por favor no le vayas a…

-(Interrumpiendo)..No te preocupes …No le dire Nada…Pero espero que tu lo hagas…&Pronto ..que ya quiero estrenar Cuñada!

-Shhhhh!(Le dije callandola) Te puede escuchar..

-Ay vamos Edward!..Esta a Mil metros de Distancia ..Nos escucharía ..al menos si tiene un Oido Bionico O Algo Asi!..

Ambos reimos & Seguimos Acomodando las cosas…

Sali a buscar a Bella …Abri la Puerta ..Escuche Un Grito de Dolor&Susto…Era la Voz De Ella ..Sali por completo&La Vi Apunto de Caer…Asi que Yo...


End file.
